


Barbossa loves his hat (and Jack Sparrow)

by Porsorodis24601



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Established Relationship, Goofing Around, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa arguing as usual.





	Barbossa loves his hat (and Jack Sparrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)

That day had been a pleasant morning.The Pearl was crashing and moving in the waves, the sun was up, the crew was working on deck, and everything seemed to be perfectly fine. Or so it would seem. 

On deck; the crew of the Pearl could hear shouting coming from the captain's quarters. Captain Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa were both sharing custody of the Pearl, both being it's loyal captains. 

From the deck you could hear Barbossa's unmistakable voice coming from their room. 

"Jack this isn't funny! Come back here, Jack! Jack I'm not playing one of your games! I swear to god, when I catch you I'm going to kill you! JACK!" 

After Barbossa's screams they could also hear Captain Jack's reply

"Oh, come one Hector! It's just a bit of fun!"

Jack struggled to make his lover have some fun. 

"No!"

Jack tried to run away form Hector, who was chasing after him. He crashed with the furniture in the room and was out of breath by the end of the chase. 

He tried to plea to Hector once more. 

"Oh come on love!"

Barbossa stood there, looking at his younger husband with a furious face. 

Jack then suddenly pushed Hector against the wall and started to roughly make out with him. Hector was happy to comply. 

After Jack broke the kiss; Hector said, out of breath. 

"I hate you, Sparrow" 

Afterwards, Hector took his hat from Jack's grasp and put it back on his head. 

Jack then answered with a cocky grin on his face. 

"I love you too, you you old sea dog."

After the kiss all there was to be heard where noises coming from the captain's quarters, and Barbossa screaming Jack's name in a very different way. 

Barbossa sure loves his hat. 

The two things that Hector Barbossa loves in this world are his hat, and Jack Sparrow. And luckily, at the moment, he had both of them.


End file.
